Bored
by Ramadiii
Summary: Nothing good ever comes from Kol being bored. Warning: The subject of sexual assualt is in this, maybe not a lot but you have been warned.


**Bored - Kol one-shot**

He'd been bored all of ten minutes and already he was climbing the walls in search for something to do.  
>Figuratively speaking of course as he was currently walking down the street, hoping to stumble upon some entertainment in the process but impatient as he was it already seemed hopeless.<br>That's when he sensed the answer to his prayers, in the air surrounding him he could smell the distinctive scent of fear.  
>It was thick and enough to make Kol's mouth water as he let his animalistic instincts lead him to the source.<br>And lo and behold, there in an dark alleyway she was.  
>A young woman, no older than 25, was being pushed against a wall by a man holding a knife to her throat.<br>_"Oh, this is interesting."_ Kol thought to himself and made himself comfortable in the shadows as he watched the scene unfold.  
>"I'm not gonna tell you again, lady. Give me your wallet."<br>"You just did tell me again."

Kol smirked as he heard the pained gasp and felt the sweet smell of blood fill his nostrils when the knife cut into the girl's throat.  
>"Don't be an idiot, lady. Do you wanna die?" The man holding the knife said and Kol could hear the girl's already furiously beasting heart pick up speed.<br>He drank it in, the way her fear literally enveloped him in desire, how her short breaths made his dead skin crawl and how much he wanted to kill the man and take her everything until she was nothing but a withered husk at his feet.  
>"Well, if you won't give me your wallet I may as well just take what I want."<br>_"Well, that was boring."_ Kol thought and hadn't he heard what he did next he probably would have walked away.  
>A hand fumbling with a zipper followed by the scent of unshed tears.<p>

Watching from the shadows was not enough for him anymore and so he moved towards the pair with a smirk.  
>The stupid look on the man's face was nearly enough for Kol to snap his neck then and there and the stammering words that came out of his mouth didn't help increase his IQ.<br>"I... I didn't do anything wrong!"  
>Aside from the knife still at the girl's throat and and the hand half way down her pants.<br>Kol could hear a small sigh of relief from the girl but the vampire merely smirked and raised his hands in surrender.  
>"Don't worry about me, I'm just here for the show. By all means keep going."<br>"You're not gonna help me?" The girl cried astounded as the man started working on her belt.  
>"What's in it for me?" Kol asked casually as if discussing the weather.<br>"What?" Her belt was undone now and tears of panic fell down her face, the sight excited Kol beyond belief.  
>"I'll do anything, just help me!"<p>

Kol made a show of considering it and couldn't help but smirk widely when he heard her strangled sobs, she was close to her limit.  
>"Beg me."<br>In any other situation the look on his face would have been charming but to the girl scared out of her mind he most likely looked like the psychopath he was.

He could see her jaw cramping and if looks could kill he'd be dead a hundred times over. She had guts for sure but Kol knew there was something more than that. She was proud and she had yet to let go of it and just beg for her life.  
>He could hear her about to go into a panic attack but it wasn't until her jeans and underwear were pooled at her feet that he heard what he wanted to hear.<br>"Please help me!"

In a heartbeat Kol had the man away from her and before she could even blink he'd torn into the man's neck.  
>The shock of a vampire draining the life out of the man who had assaulted her made her unable to even breath but when Kol threw the body aside and moved towards her she seemed to snap out of it.<br>"St... Stay away from me!" She cried, pulling her pants up and backing away from him until her back hit the wall behind her.  
>Seeing an opportunity Kol followed, enjoying the way her eyes widened at their proximity.<br>"How's about a little gratitude, darling? I did just save you after all." He smirked and was pleased by how terrified she was of the blood dripping from his mouth and onto her shirt.  
>"I really don't know if you can call that a save." She stammered as Kol made a point of pressing himself against her fully, feeling her breasts heave against his chest as she gasped for breath.<br>"We both know I saved you and you said you'd do anything if I did. I'm just looking to collect."

The girl looked like she was about to be sick and bravely tried to make a run for it. She didn't get too far though before she found herself slammed against another wall by the vampire who ran his fingers through her hair with that infamous smirk on his face again.  
>She shivered at his touch but didn't try to get away from it as she just looked at him, the fear shining in her eyes.<br>"So what do you want?"

Feeling just how terrified she was Kol made a show of making a decision. He grabbed a hold of her hair and tugged rather harshly to better his angle, dragging a scared gasp from the girl's lips.  
>He could smell the tears before he saw them and smiled to himself when she made one last attempt to wriggle free only to end up whimpering when his grip on her hair tightened as a result.<br>He breathed in her scent, a mixture of fear, tears and panicked arousal and with one final smirk he crashed his lips into hers.  
>He could feel her protest with everything she had but he didn't give an inch. He pulled on her hair again earning him another gasp and took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, nearly moaning at the way she whimpered when the taste of blood filled her mouth.<br>He could feel her shaking but the scent of arousal was getting stronger and it wasn't long before he could feel her responding to her most primal desires.

Pulling away Kol admired the view in front of him. There she was, once so proud and high and mighty, a fallen angel with the taste of a dead man on her lips, own body betraying her, panting and wanting more.  
>"You really should be more careful in alleyways at night." Kol smirked as he backed away from her. "You never know who might take advantage."<p>

And that's how he left her: Broken and scared out of her mind in a dark alley with a dead body at her feet.

Nothing good ever came from Kol being bored.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys! I've been very absent from this site for a while and I'm slowly trying to work my way back to writing and updating at least semi-regularly but be patient with me. There's a lot of things going on right now ^^**

**Reviews make me write better and faster ^^**


End file.
